


Hidden Meanings and Odd Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao sees something he really shouldn’t have and breaks the last threads of Midorima’s control.</p>
<p>Vampire!Midorima AU</p>
<p>Contents: blood, vampireness, eventually actual sex, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takao snatched the ball out of the air and tore down the court, the shouts of the opposing team’s panic like music to his ears. Their opponents converged like sheep and began to chase him.

Perfect.

His eyes darted around until they rested on the vibrant green head standing above most of the others.

And here we see a Shin-chan in its natural habitat, he thought as he grinned. He faked a pass to Miyaji, which effectively confused his pursuers, and tossed the ball to Midorima.

Takao watched with glee as his partner in battle caught the ball, then calmly set up his shot. Their opponents were an angry mess, frantically trying to prevent what they all knew was unstoppable.

Midorima took the shot.

As always, the ball soared up and seemed to hang in the air, mocking the opposing team, before swishing through the net and hitting the floor with a very satisfying thud.

The buzzer sounded the end of the practice match.

Takao threw his arms up and yelled out happily, they had won again. He grinned while he saw the senpai preen a bit. He took a quick glance at Midorima and caught the tiny, satisfied smirk that always appeared after they won a game.

It quickly disappeared as they lined up.

Takao always found the way this little expression disappeared so quickly to be perplexing. Actually, he pretty much found Midorima in general to be perplexing.

Sometimes it felt like he just wasn’t on the same frequency as the rest of the world.

As they packed up their bags to head home, Takao slung an arm over Midorima’s shoulders as he bent down to retrieve his lucky item, a vanilla-scented candle.

He restrained his mirth as an idea popped into his mind.

It could probably be used as a summoning device for Kuroko.

Pushing away the tempting image, he gave one of his usual grins as Midorima gave one of his usual glares.

“Nice shooting today Shin-chan!”

“Hmph. Of course.”

Midorima straightened up, obviously trying to dislodge Takao from his shoulders.

Takao’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he hooked his arm to firmly attach himself around the other’s neck.

They ended up face to face with Midorima glaring right into his eyes while he dangled comically by his arm.

They were close enough that Takao could see all of those hilariously long eyelashes behind Midorima’s glasses.

Midorima’s eyes seemed to drill into him like the eyes of a venomous snake.

He felt a strange panic wash through him as he realized he couldn’t look away. He felt like a mouse spread out on a platter for dinner.

Takao glimpsed a flicker of movement as Midorima’s throat constricted.

Ah, he was swallowing.

That small, thankful distraction let him break their eye contact.

Midorima was the first to speak.

“Let go you fool.”

“Eh, Shin-chan’s no fun!”

He pouted, let go and slung his bag over his shoulder as he strolled over to the other members of their team.

In reality, Takao was in no rush to keep hanging there. He was a little spooked at what had just happened.

He was used to Midorima being a weird, awkward being that was easily provoked for quality reactions. He had only glimpsed the scary side of his friend a few times and he had no idea how to handle it.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He definitely preferred the eccentric Midorima to the predatory Midorima.

As he walked off, he was uncharacteristically oblivious to the burning gaze that had fixed itself on him until he went through the gym doors.

 

Takao took aim, then shot his empty can into a nearby garbage bin.

What was taking so long?

Midorima said that he needed to finish something and had taken off like a bat out of hell as soon as the bell rang. Takao had estimated that he wouldn’t take that long, but waiting could get boring really quickly.

What was he doing? Was there a lucky item dealer having a sale or something?

Takao stretched his arms out and stood up.

Might as well walk around.

He had made it to the outdoor field when he noticed something strange.

Midorima.

Midorima was walking briskly towards the back entrance of the school.

Even weirder was the fact that what appeared to be a pretty, dark-haired girl was following him.

Did Midorima have a secret girlfriend?

He had to check this out.

The curiosity boiled in his veins as he strolled casually towards where the two had disappeared. When he reached the corner, he peeped around it very cautiously.

What he saw rooted him to the spot.

The girl was pressed back against the building, head back and her pale eyes glassy. Her hands fluttered as they tried to grab on to something, then fell limp at her sides. Her jaw was slack, like she had no strength to close it.

Takao’s eyes were drawn from the helpless girl to Midorima.

He had pressed the girl up against the wall with his hands on both her shoulders. The strong muscles in his arms seemed even larger when compared with the girl’s slight build. He was bent over at a very uncomfortable looking angle with his head at her neck.

Takao was confused, then the girl’s head shifted slightly, giving him a prime view.

Terror locked all of his muscles in place.

Midorima’s mouth was fastened on the girl’s throat, eyes hungrily fixed on her skin. As Takao watched, a small trickle of blood began to slip from those lips. Midorima’s eyes darted down and saw the red liquid. His mouth released the girl’s neck and he carefully licked up the escaping blood.

Takao got a very good glimpse of the girl’s neck when Midorima’s mouth released it.

There were two half moons of puncture marks or her otherwise unblemished skin. His knees started shaking as he watched, unable to run away like he desperately wished to do.

Midorima had finished licking up the blood and was staring at the girl’s neck. He carefully let go of one shoulder to take her chin in hand. His untaped fingers pressed gently into the area under her jaw.

He was checking her pulse.

Seemingly satisfied, Midorima fixed his attention on the puncture marks. Slowly, he began to lick them. Amazingly, with each pass of his tongue, the marks grew fainter until they had disappeared entirely.

As Midorima set the girl’s limp body down against the wall in a sitting position, Takao felt the last of his strength crumble and his legs gave out. He sat down with a thump, falling forwards so that he was clearly visible.

Midorima’s head turned quickly and Takao had no time to react before those predatory eyes were fixed on him.

He stared blankly in shock and panic at Midorima, who was, strangely, staring back at him with a similar expression. The only difference was the hunger in his eyes.

Takao felt a dull throb coming from his right leg. He had probably scratched it when he fell.

Suddenly Midorima clapped hand over his mouth and took a few steps back, his body language screaming that he was panicking.

His eyes told a different story.

They narrowed and fixed themselves on Takao’s… neck?

Oh god.

No way.

This was not happening.

Impossible.

Every cell in Takao’s body screamed at him to move, to get up off of the ground and run, but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed.

Midorima slowly moved towards him. Takao snapped out of his terror long enough to realize that his friend seemed to be fighting every step he took. Midorima’s face was a mix of hunger and desperation.

Eventually he reached Takao and sank to his knees in front of him.

He was breathing heavily and seemed to be sweating more than the summer heat would excuse.

“Tak…ao…”

Midorima gasped out his name like a plea. His hands shook as they clasped Takao’s shoulders in an iron grip.

As Takao’s mind whirled and panic surged through him, he realized that Midorima was trying to get away from him. The shaking hands, his voice, and the look on his face, it was all directly coming from Midorima’s attempt to escape what was about to happen.

An attempt that they both knew was futile.

Midorima slowly pushed his face into Takao’s neck, resting his forehead where it connected to his shoulders.

“Forgive me…”

Takao could only gasp as a fierce pain ripped through him as Midorima bit down on his jugular vein and let out a low, almost keening noise.

Takao didn’t even squirm, he couldn’t. His head tipped backwards, giving Midorima more space, and he felt all of his strength drain from his body.

Then he blacked out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Takao noticed of a dull throbbing in his head as he began to slowly float into consciousness. He felt like he was floating in a warm ocean, gently swaying from side to side with a cool breeze flowing over his face. He sighed at the pleasant sensation.

Suddenly the swaying stopped.

What?

Why did it stop?

It felt so nice…

Takao’s eyebrows twitched into a slight frown at the absence. As soon as he did, the warmth around him stared to move around. A large chunk of it disappeared altogether.

That was strange to say the least.

Takao slowly became aware of a noise that was becoming increasingly clearer.

No, it wasn’t just a noise. It was a voice.

It was relatively deep, and seemed to be repeating something.

A warm object brushed against his forehead, sweeping over his frown, almost like a medical assessment.

“Takao.”

Ah, it was his name.

Takao forced his eyelids upwards so he could see. His vision was strangely blurry but he could make out enough in the darkness.

The first thing he noticed was that he was nowhere near the paradise he envisioned. He could barely make out the blurry forms of the buildings surrounding him.

The face floating above his own probably belonged to Midorima, if the green blob surrounding it was anything to go by.

Midorima gave a relieved sounding sigh and another dark object hovering over him withdrew itself. Takao felt himself being shuffled around as the warmth returned to completely encasing him.

Ah, the object was Midorima’s arm.

Wait, if that was the case then he was being… carried?

Takao tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but the swaying sensation returned and the shapes around him started to move by.

Midorima was taking him somewhere.

The drowsiness returned along with the swaying and Takao found that he had no strength or will to keep his eyes open. He shut them and let himself drift back off into sleep.

He would deal with things when he had to. For now, he was too tired to do anything.

 

Takao felt something light drift across his face.

It tickled.

It really tickled and it smelled like green tea.

Hell, now it itched!

His bug-swatting instincts jumped into play and he practically flew into a sitting position.

Bam!

Instead of reaching his intended position, Takao collided with something solid almost immediately.

He winced as he fell back and felt something catch his head. What was going on?

He opened his eyes and fuzzily saw Midorima’s face a few inches away.

That’s probably what just hit him.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the memories from yesterday flooded back into him.

Takao felt his fear return at full strength and he started shivering.

Midorima’s face showed a flicker of pain, then nothing as he placed Takao’s head down on the pillow underneath him.

Eyes darting around the room, Takao looked around frantically for an escape route and was surprised to find the familiar walls of Midorima’s bedroom surrounding them. From this vantage point he was probably lying on the bed.

Midorima stood up and walked to a chair in the opposite corner of his room, probably sensing Takao’s unease. After sitting down, he crossed his arms and stared back with his usual glare, though it seemed slightly nervous and more of a mask then it usually did.

Hah. Midorima? Nervous?

That’s impossible.

Takao sat up slowly, fighting the sluggishness in his body, and gathered the blankets around his body, trying to stave off the chill his fear was giving him. Having the source of his panic staring straight at him wasn’t really helping.

“Takao.”

Takao almost yelped in terror when his name came from Midorima’s mouth.

Oh god, why was this happening to him?

“You’re probably wondering about what happened so I’ll do my best to explain.”

Some of Takao’s fear started to ebb away when he really listened to Midorima’s voice. It sounded pretty normal, but there was definitely a tremor to it. It seemed like Midorima was pretty upset about the situation as well.

“When I was a child, around 3 or 4 years of age, I was in the hospital over a long period of time for a severe case of pneumonia. I woke up one night and started wandering around. I found my way into a restricted area where they were doing some testing though, to this day, no one knows how I managed it. There were many levels of security but I seemingly bypassed all of them.”

Takao sat silently, listening to the flow of Midorima’s words. It felt kind of therapeutic and the lull of it soothed his frazzled nerves a bit.

“They say that it must have been something in the air because the other members of my previous team all had the same illness, resided in the same hospital and experienced the same situation. We somehow met up, formed a group, and then ventured deeper into the restricted area. I vaguely remember it being very dark, cold and silent. It felt dead.”

Takao shivered. The other members had the same thing?

“I cannot remember much about the actual event but one of the vampires they were holding there to conduct tests on got loose and attacked us. There was a lot of blood and screaming. It was horrible. When we all came to, this is what we had become.”

A vampire.

Takao knew that Midorima wasn’t joking, though he wished it were so, because he could still feel the sensation of teeth sinking into his flesh.

“I can usually stop my urges, but I have a different problem now. It has to do with your scent.”

Takao was confused. His scent? What about scent? Seriously though, who even uses that word in real life anymore?

“I am undeniably drawn to your blood. It is not something I can control with ease. After our game, you got too close to me and I was tempted to grab you right there and drain you.”

Midorima ran a hand through his hair and his voice became increasingly more agitated.

“I used that girl to satisfy some of the urge because she looked kind of like you. I could pretend I was actually sinking my teeth into your flesh. But now, things will be different.”

Midorima’s voice grew even more serious and he stopped fidgeting.

“Now that I let myself go and I have tasted your blood, I know that I will not be able to satisfy myself by using another source.”

Takao felt the fear that had ebbed away creep back up into him when Midorima’s eyes seemed to glint with his intent.

“Neither of us have any choice in the matter. I am not lusting after your blood by choice. Granted, it is better than some fragile girl, but this is not a pleasant situation for either of us.”

Midorima abruptly stood up, making Takao jump in alarm.

“I won’t touch you. Stay here and don’t get up. You lost a lot of blood. I will get you something to eat.”

Takao waited until Midorima was gone before he collapsed back down on the bed. What had he gotten himself into?

He noticed his bag by the foot of the bed and slowly stretched himself out to grab it.

Midorima was right. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, definitely not in any condition to walk around. It was a challenge to simply hold his head up.

Takao grabbed his bag and dragged it back with him into the blankets. He rifled through it until he came across his cell phone. He flicked open the device and paled at the time.

It was 11 o’clock in the morning.

Morning.

He had spent the entire night at Midorima’s house.

Strangely, there were no calls or messages from his parents. Midorima had probably taken care of it.

He looked through his contact list and selected someone he knew was trustworthy.

After a few beeps, they picked up and a polite voice answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kuroko. I’m kinda hoping you could help me with something.”


	3. Chapter 3

Talking with Kuroko proved to be helpful in more than one way. Takao not only got some background information on his new predicament, he also gained a certain measure of safety. Kuroko had promised to inform the other members about the situation. If things got ‘out of hand’, as Kuroko put it, they would step in.

It sounded ominous.

Takao let his phone fall back into his bag and pulled the bedding up around his face. Getting comfortable once more, his blood-loss induced exhaustion chained down his eyelids, yet he didn’t fall sleep.

He couldn’t sleep.

That would make him completely vulnerable.

Takao tried to remain calm as he heard the door open and soft footfalls announce Midorima’s return.

Stay calm.

Stay calm.

He said he wouldn’t do anything.

Takao balled up his fists, ready to strike if the need arose. No matter what he had been told, he didn’t trust Midorima about all this.

His exhaustion vanished in a flood of adrenaline when he felt the bed sag next to him.

He opened his eyes a crack. It was just enough to see what was going on, but not enough that Midorima would realize he was awake.

Midorima was sitting down next to him, staring with a surprising intensity.

Takao fought down a terrified whimper when he saw the other’s throat constrict with a swallow.

He was more frightened than he could ever remember being.

Why was this happening?

Midorima bit his lip with a conflicted expression and leaned his face closer until he rested his forehead on Takao’s neck.

Takao started shaking.

He had promised!

He said he wouldn’t do anything!

Takao clung to the last bit of trust he could muster and refrained from trying to escape. It would probably be futile anyway.

“Why…”

Takao almost screamed in fright when he heard the soft mutter. Midorima’s breath washed over his skin, sending more terrified shivers down his spine.

“I thought I was doing everything humanly possible but… Why…”

Midorima pressed his forehead against Takao’s neck with more force.

The cold rims of his glasses dug into Takao’s skin, quickly warming from the heat his over-stressed body was creating.

Then nothing.

Midorima didn’t move.

Takao didn’t move either.

He remained frozen, but he realized he wasn’t in any immediate danger. Midorima was obviously reflecting on what he had done and seemed to be upholding his promise.

A while after Takao had stopped shivering and he noticed Midorima’s breathing had slowed down and evened out.

Asleep maybe?

He maneuvered out from underneath Midorima and slowly started to sit up, careful not to move to quickly.

Looking down, he saw the dark circles hiding beneath the glasses askew on Midorima’s face.

In a different situation, Takao would have probably laughed and drawn something obscene with markers, but he was too much of a mess now.

He leaned against the headboard and tried to calm himself down.

He had no idea how long he sat there, but after thinking over it many times, he accepted the situation.

He was still terrified of the prospect of going through that pain again, but he figured that it would be okay if he just talked to Midorima about it. He was a rather rational person, unless you got him talking about fate or the necessity of his larger versions of lucky items, so things would probably be okay.

He heard a shuffling noise and glanced down.

Midorima was repeatedly nosing his face into the blankets, kind of like a cat would. Takao truly regretted having put his phone away. This was good video material.

Midorima started squirming more and ended up head-butting Takao’s waist.

As soon as he made contact, Midorima relaxed and pressed his nose against the skin on Takao’s hip.

His breathing slowed even more and Takao stifled a small laugh.

This was hilarious.

Exactly why had he been scared of this creature?

Completely reassured, Takao finally let himself fall into a long, deep sleep.

 

It had been a week since Takao became a vampire’s snack bar and he was surprised at how nothing had changed.

In fact, Midorima hadn’t bitten him again since the first time.

Takao was confused, but he said nothing. He knew he would have to go through it again soon by the occasional glances he intercepted.

Today’s glances were more frequent than they had been all week, Midorima would stare at him with a hungry, desperate look, then realize it and turn away with a frown.

Yeah, he probably wouldn’t last the weekend.

After practice, Takao’s suspicions were confirmed when Midorima awkwardly demanded that he come over for dinner.

Yup.

Dinner.

Dinner where you eat, dinner where you get eaten.

Lovely.

Takao knew that he really had little choice in the matter so he just agreed, the coil of dread already forming in his stomach.

 

After they had eaten dinner with Midorima’s family, they went back to his room to ‘do their homework’. Midorima was sitting at the head of his bed with his arms folded while Takao sat near the foot in the same position.

Takao sighed when he noticed Midorima was waiting for some kind of signal.

What was he supposed to do, carry a ‘yes or no’ feed on me pillow?

“Just try not to make it hurt.”

His hand shook a little as he pulled down his shirt collar and tilted his neck so it was more exposed.

Midorima gave an audible gulp and shuffled closer.

“There is a way for it not to hurt, but it is going to be weird. You’ll probably regret it.”

“I don’t care, just do it.”

Takao hated how his voice shook.

Midorima sighed and brought his hands up to gently grip Takao’s face.

Takao froze in surprise when, without any warning, he felt soft lips press on his own.

What the hell?!

He couldn’t help but go boneless like a jellyfish as Midorima slowly kissed him.

Midorima removed one of his hands from Takao’s face and supported his back as he sagged.

Gently, but firmly, Midorima worked his tongue past Takao’s unresisting lips and deepened the kiss. As soon as their saliva started mixing, Takao felt warmth envelop his entire body.

Midorima withdrew his tongue and Takao felt a hesitant pressure on his lower lip. The pressure grew stronger.

Takao felt Midorima sink his teeth in and heard him let out a groan of relief. Surprisingly, there was no pain. The loud gasp Takao let out was due to a strange jolt of pleasure that ran through his body.

Upon hearing that noise, Midorima released his lip and gently licked it a few times to close the wound.

Then he carefully tilted Takao’s head back and hovered over his jugular vein, but not biting.

Takao made eye contact, then he closed his eyes. Strangely, he felt safe. He wasn’t worried at all.

Midorima swallowed, then slowly pushed his teeth through the skin on Takao’s neck.

Takao shuddered and gasped again as a new, stronger bolt of pleasure struck him. He didn’t need to look to know that he was probably hard.

It was far from over though, every few seconds he felt a slight tug as Midorima pulled more blood out, making his body shudder under the onslaught of sensation.

It built up until one final tug made him fall apart.

A moan left his mouth as pleasure washed through him and his body went limp.

He shivered as he felt Midorima release his neck and gently close up the wounds.

“The hell…was that…Shin-chan?”

He barely managed to get the words out. His body felt like it was made of cooked spaghetti. He was dimly aware of Midorima laying him down and the deep sound of a voice close to his ear.

“You’ll wake up in an hour or so.”

“Huh…”

Then Takao passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

My underwear feels gross.

That was the first thing to pop into Takao’s mind when he woke.

He groaned and sat up, Midorima must not have known the full effect of whatever sorcery he had just pulled. In a way, it made sense. He had probably been feeding off girls. They left quite a bit less…evidence.

Poor Shin-chan probably thought that making embarrassing noises was the extent of it.

Think again.

Takao blinked and his eyes focused on Midorima. He was sitting at his desk and had probably been doing his homework. Did this guy ever take a break and relax?

Midorima turned in his seat so he was facing Takao.

“I told you it was weird.”

Takao almost burst out laughing.

Yep, he was completely oblivious.

Midorima’s super awkward personality would have made him an embarrassed mess if he had known.

“Oh you have no idea.”

Takao let a few giggles escape him when Midorima stared at him in obvious confusion.

“Erm, let’s just say I really would like a shower right about now.”

Midorima still didn’t seem to get it, the confused glare on his face becoming deeper.

Takao struggled to compose himself enough to answer.

“It didn’t hurt, but it felt so good that I made a bit of a mess.”

He slowly enunciated each syllable and gestured to his body, trying to get the point across without being painfully blunt.

Midorima frowned more, visibly trying to decode what Takao was saying.

It didn’t work.

Takao would have to shove reality right in his face.

“Shin-chan. Whatever you did makes that entire experience very pleasant. In fact, it makes it sexually arousing instead of painful. It felt so good that I ended up ejaculating and now my underwear feels disgusting, so I would appreciate if I could borrow your shower and a change of clothes.”

Takao spoke very clearly and somehow managed to keep a straight face throughout the entire thing.

Midorima was a different story.

The expression of complete shock and embarrassment on his face was picturesque. Takao wished he had a camera.

Midorima sputtered something along the lines of ‘bathroom’ ‘end of hall’ and ‘towel set’ before booking it out of his bedroom.

Takao fell back and positively cried with laughter.

It was only when his stomach was killing him that he finally stopped and awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, trying not to move his thighs too much.

It really did feel gross…

 

The next week at school was a hilarious and awkward one.

Takao found everything hilarious and enjoyed himself. Midorima was incredibly awkward, even more so than usual, which is saying a lot.

Midorima was trying to avoid him as much as possible and horribly failing at it. After all, they were in the same class and both had to attend practice.

By Thursday, Midorima had calmed down enough that they started getting back into their normal routine. Takao would try everything humanly possible to piss off his partner and Midorima would yell ‘Shut up! Takao!’ back at him.

Ah, normalcy is nice.

But tomorrow was Friday.

Takao shot a quick glance at Midorima while he was collecting balls.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t apprehensive. He doubted he would ever get used to the situation, but there was nothing he could do to change it. At least he had a bit of say in the matter.

Yeah, like to go unwillingly or willingly.

He groaned as he caught one of Midorima’s starving-animal glances.

He had noticed a small change in his body. After Midorima did his thing, he would be exhausted for the rest of the next day. After two days had passed, his endurance would be back and it would be stronger than usual, but it would only last for a day.

It was probably because his body was making more blood than necessary, which would make his oxygen levels rise. It was kinda like blood doping, except on a much faster scale.

Needless to say, the normally hellish Monday practices were a little easier on him.

 

When he reached home, Takao was surprised to hear his phone happily blasting out Midorima’s unique tone.

A text from Shin-chan?

How rare.

Takao quickly checked to see what the contents were.

‘You’re coming over for dinner after school.’

Yeah, that was expected. Dinner number one, then dinner number two.

Takao flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

At least he didn’t have to worry about getting himself off every other night. Somehow, what Midorima had done that time had left him empty of any desire for release throughout the entire week. It was strange, but Takao wasn’t complaining. It was difficult to find the privacy to do it at his house.

 

After Friday’s practice, Takao found himself being dragged to the rickshaw by the arm, courtesy of a very impatient-looking Midorima.

What was up with him? Did he sit on something unpleasant during class? He hadn’t even given Takao time to shower.

One careful look was all that was needed to toss that theory out of his mind.

It was like putting a starving wolf in line for an all you can eat bunny rabbit buffet. Midorima oozed anticipation.

Takao set to work pedaling, but instead of staring off into the distance as per usual, Midorima’s eyes fastened on his back. Takao could feel the weight of his stare like a living thing, winding around him and constricting his movements.

It was embarrassing, scary, and uncomfortable, but he had no idea how to escape.

“Hey, Shin-chan, I brought extra underwear this time so I won’t need to borrow yours”

The spluttering noises coming from behind him said that Midorima had definitely just choked on his drink.

“O-Oi! Takao!”

Ah, he could almost hear the blush that was undoubtedly covering Midorima’s entire face.

Thankfully, the comment was enough to dispel the strange, predatory air and Takao breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he felt those eyes leave his back.

Or more specifically, leave his neck.

Dealing with a creature like Midorima Shintarou was a difficult task, as Takao was learning.

Thankfully, he was already quite good at it and could adapt quickly.

 

When they reached Midorima’s house, Takao parked the rickshaw and wandered in, expecting to be greeted with dinner.

No such luck.

Midorima grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, his grip like iron.

Jeez, someone was impatient.

“Umm Shin-chan? I haven’t had a shower yet and I kinda stink so would you mind waiting a little?”

Midorima just stared at him, then changed course. He dragged Takao into the bathroom.

“I haven’t either so we’ll just do it at the same time.”

Takao’s face turned bright red.

“What seems to be the problem? Everyone showers together after practice anyways. It’s not like this is something new.”

What!?

He’s saying that we are going to shower together and then he’ll just do this thing while we’re still naked!?

Oh hell no!

That is going past embarrassment!

That side effect is plenty awkward with pants on!

Takao was about to voice his complaints when something odd stopped him in his tracks.

Midorima was holding out a bunch of painkillers to him.

He couldn’t possibly mean…

“Take these. Then it won’t hurt as much.”

Takao tried to stay calm.

He really did.

He also failed spectacularly.

His face twisted into an angry, embarrassed glare.

“Oi. You’ve got to be kidding me. Either you do what you did last time to get rid of the pain and deal with its effects, or nothing happens at all.”

There was no way those feeble painkillers could get rid of the terrible sensation he had experienced the first time.

No way.

Even a horse tranquilizer probably wouldn’t work.

There was no way that he would just sit there and take that level of pain.

Midorima visibly flinched and looked uncertain, clearly not expecting such a strong reaction.

“But–”

“Shin-chan. This is uncomfortable enough as it is so please just get on with it.”

Midorima seemed to debate for a moment, then put down the painkillers and turned on the shower.

Evidently his hunger was more important than his embarrassment.

Midorima quickly stripped and got into the shower.

The shower area was like a large room, covered in tile and with enough space to fit at least three people comfortably.

It was kind of infuriating.

After a few minutes, Midorima poked his head out and glared at the stack of towels, which stopped at around Takao’s height.

“Hurry up and get in. I’m hungry.”

That one comment dispelled all of Takao’s residual worries and frustrations.

Midorima was still Midorima.

He clutched his stomach and burst out laughing, the noise intensifying as Midorima noticed the sound coming from a different direction and started squinting around to try and find him.

“All right, all right. No need to fret your highness.”

“Shut up Takao!”

Midorima’s head quickly disappeared back into the shower and Takao could hear him angrily scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

Takao quickly undressed and got in, prolonging the inevitable as long as possible by making sure to wash himself as slowly as he could get away with.

As soon as he rinsed off, he felt something push him into the wall.

“Holy crap that’s cold!”

Takao did not like the feeling of the cold tiles on his bare skin, but he couldn’t really move away. Midorima, who had put his glasses on again, was pinning him there.

Glasses?

Really?

You’re in the shower Shin-chan.

Takao wanted to say that, but he couldn’t. There was a very insistent pair of lips pressing against his own, preventing him from saying anything.

It was a strange feeling.

The hands that held him in place were rough, pinning him to the wall without regard to whatever pain it would cause. The dominating aura Midorima gave off made his entire body shiver and want to lie down in a submissive position.

But those lips were different.

They were hesitant, almost pleading, and careful. The kiss was soft and firm, but still remained gentle. It was like an apology for how violent the rest of him was being.

Even as Takao slowly relaxed himself and let Midorima pull him into an even deeper kiss, that gentleness didn’t fade. In fact, Midorima’s mouth grew softer and even more careful, while the rest of his body practically shook with desire.

Takao was unaffected at this point by the painful grip on his wrists, the tiles digging into his back and the marks that would surely be left there.

He was past the point of feeling pain.

The warmth was already wrapping itself around his body, removing any trace of discomfort and sending a nice and steady flow of pleasure down to his lower half.

Takao couldn’t even find the strength to be embarrassed at his arousal, he was drowning in Midorima’s kiss.

It seemed to stretch out for longer this time, but Takao didn’t mind. Somehow, it felt nice and helped him to stay calmed down.

This entire situation was still a relatively scary thing after all.

He was disappointed at the loss when Midorima released his mouth, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for long. Almost immediately after, Midorima’s teeth sank into his neck.

Takao cried out in surprise and pleasure as he arched his back, trying to get some sort of friction to soothe the ache of his arousal. His hips thrust into empty air and his limbs shook.

All it took was Midorima’s first gulp and Takao was coming. He shivered and gasped, his body’s spasms jerking his limbs.

Already?

Takao could barely think.

As he felt another tug on his neck, the pleasure swept back over him.

Within an instant, the desire was back in his lower body.

What the hell?

Midorima slowly drank his fill and Takao was slowly brought back to the brink of pleasure. Once again, he unconsciously started to move his hips, making shallow thrusts against the air. His voice echoed off the tiled walls, sounding louder than it really was.

Then his lower half accidentally made contact with something, probably Midorima’s leg. The bolt of pleasure was different, but no less welcome, and he arched his back as he tried to grind himself against whatever it was he had just felt.

Midorima’s body jerked and he took a particularly large gulp in surprise.

That was the final straw.

Takao came again as the feeling slammed into him like a high–speed train.

When his orgasm had run its course, he felt Midorima’s teeth detach from his neck. Midorima took the time and carefully closed up the wound with his tongue, then settled Takao in a seated position against the wall.

Through half closed eyes, Takao watched as Midorima rinsed them both off and wrapped him in a towel.

Takao felt drained. Midorima had taken more blood than he had expected.

It was like his hunger was increasing every time.

He let his eyes close, but didn’t fall asleep. He felt like someone had removed all of his bones.

Ah, so this is what being a jellyfish is like.

Right before he drifted off, he could swear that he felt Midorima’s lips press gently against his forehead, but he had no idea whether or not that was actually the case.

He was too tired to care.


	5. Chapter 5

Takao woke up to the sound of his stomach’s discontent.

He was really hungry.

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on Midorima’s bed, loosely wrapped in a towel. There was a pile of clothing folded neatly near his feet.

He felt lightheaded and dazed as he slowly grabbed the clothes and tugged them on. Midorima must have really done a number on him. It was either that or the pain removal thing was still in effect.

Takao stood up and made his way to the door, only to fall flat on his face with a thud.

He was so dizzy.

His entire body felt as weak as a newborn kitten.

Damned vampire…

Takao was in the midst of pushing himself up into a sitting position, and not really succeeding, when he heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs.

That was strange.

There was more than one pair. Were there other people here?

He raised his head just as the door opened.

“Oh my God! Midorimacchi!”

“That is why I called you! Now hurry up and help fix this! I’ve been doing what I can so far, but I have not been in this situation before!”

“Midorima-kun. You are a horrible person.”

“Oi. That was uncalled for Kuroko.”

“Nah, Kuroko’s right. You did way too much this time.”

Takao stared up at the four people in the room as they showed progressive stages of alarm on their faces.

Why were Kise, Kagami and Kuroko here?

“I’ll make him something sugary to drink. Do you have anything with erythropoietin in it? We keep a supply of blood loss medication at my place but I don’t have any on me right now.”

Kise helped Takao get to his feet while speaking, frowning as he maneuvered him back onto the bed.

“Lie down and don’t you dare move Takaocchi.”

With that said, Kise disappeared out the door.

Kagami stared at him from the doorway with concern on his face.

“Kuroko, I’m going to the drugstore before things get any worse.”

Whoa, did he really look that bad?

Anyways, exactly what was going on here?

Takao lay back down. He really felt like he was still under the influence of that thing that happened when Midorima kissed him. Everything seemed fuzzy and hazy. Come to think of it, it didn’t even hurt when he had fallen earlier.

Kuroko came over and sat down on the bed. He locked gazes with Midorima for a moment, after which Midorima grimaced and left the room.

Lovely.

Silent conversations.

“Takao-kun, how are you feeling? It seems Midorima-kun took quite a bit of blood out of you.”

“Why are you guys…”

Takao tried not to cough. His throat was really dry.

“Ah, Midorima-kun called me while the three of us were meeting up for a game. He took too much blood from you and started to panic, but for good reason. You should be in the hospital right now getting a transfusion. We cannot take you there though because it would bring attention to our circumstances. My apologies, but you’ll have to make do with just us taking care of you.”

Takao groaned.

So that’s what happened.

That made sense. There’s no way that Shin-chan would have called Kagami or Kise for anything.

Wait a minute, that didn’t explain everything.

Why did Kagami know about this whole thing?

Sure, Kuroko and Kise were also categorized as bloodsucking extraordinaires, but Kagami?

“Ah, I haven’t told you about Kagami-kun’s involvement.”

Takao really didn’t know how to deal with how freakishly perceptive Kuroko could be.

“Y-yeah. What’s up with that?”

“Kagami-kun has a surprisingly fast recovery rate. It may be due to all of the food he consumes, but his body can produce enough blood to return itself to normal within a day. Some of us have used him as a source because of this. It is a rather convenient arrangement.”

Whoa, so that guy was feeding more than one of them?!

That’s insane! How the hell did he deal with that?!

Does he have a death wish or something?

Not to mention that embarrassing side effect…

“It has its benefits on both sides. Kagami-kun gets an athletic advantage afterwards for a day.”

“So, he’s doing that for all of you guys?”

“No, it is just me, Kise-kun, sometimes Aomine-kun when he is not too lazy to make the journey, and once Murasakibara-kun. That time was pretty dangerous. Murasakibara-kun has a rather large appetite.”

Takao was about to ask another question when Kise waltzed into the room, holding a tray of multicoloured drinks.

“Ah, good! You didn’t get up! Here, drink this. It’ll help restore some fluids to your body.”  
Kise handed him a large glass filled with a pink liquid.

Pink?

Exactly what was in this thing?

Takao eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip.

It tasted kind of like strawberry lemonade.

Yum.

“Kise-kun, is he still in the kitchen?”

“Midorimacchi? Yup. He’s attempting to make some food, though I did tell him to leave it until Kagamicchi gets back.”

“I agree. Midorima-kun’s cooking is not something to be desired.”

Takao eagerly gulped down the rest of the drink. It felt like heaven on his dry throat. When it was done, Kise wordlessly exchanged it for another one, this time purple.

“Try to get as many of these down as you can, okay?”

Takao nodded and started on the second glass.

It tasted like grapes.

“How many times a week does you do it?”

Takao choked and somehow managed to swallow the liquid in his mouth. He knew what was being asked, but the way that Kise said it sounded like he was asking something else entirely.

“Once per week I guess. It’s been every Friday so far.”

Kise and Kuroko both frowned and exchanged glances.

“That’s strange. He should be doing it at least twice a week, if not three times. How many times is normal for you Kurokocchi?”  
“I have a slightly different constitution than everyone so I usually need to do it once every other day.”

“Hmm, that’s what I thought. I usually need to do it at least three times per week.”

Takao valiantly held down his laughter and the embarrassed flush that threatened to spread across his face. This conversation sounded a lot more suggestive than it actually was.

They stopped talking about their eating habits when a pair of raised voices caught their attention. The shouts were soon followed by heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Kagami marched through the door, looking enraged.

“Here. Medication. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He tossed a package at Kuroko’s head and headed out the door. As he left, he was muttering angrily to himself.

“That idiot can’t even sauté an onion properly…”

Ah, so that was what all the noise was about.

“Erm, well lets get some of the medication in you!”

Kise broke the awkward silence following Kagami’s departure. He took out a small container from the package and emptied the contents into Takao’s glass. It was a light blue powder and quickly dissolved in the drink.

“Here, drink up.”

Takao tried not to grimace as he downed the fluid. It was bitter now and had that nasty artificial tang to it that most medicine came with.

A few minutes after he finished, he felt exhaustion sweep over him. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed the label on the package.

Nice.

There was some kind of sleep enhancer mixed in.

Takao decided not to fight it and let himself succumb to the influence, eyes fluttering shut.

“He should be out for at least six hours now.”

“Good. Now we need to go deal with Midorima-kun. I have already contacted Akashi-kun about the events and he seemed to be rather displeased.”

“Heh, knowing Akashicchi’s personality, Midorimacchi’ll probably get at least few hours of lecturing by skype! Oh! How about we record it? Then Takaocchi can watch Midorimacchi getting chewed out when he wakes up!”

 

After he woke up from his drugged slumber, Takao had found himself in a rather strange predicament.

Midorima was kissing him.

And it was a pretty damn deep kiss at that.

Takao had two options. Option A was to open his eyes and alert Midorima to his consciousness, Option B was to play dead for a while longer and see what happened.

He chose Option B because he was embarrassed, and it felt pretty damn good.

Midorima kept at it for at least a solid five minutes, the hazy feeling Takao had gotten used to returning in full force.

His body felt like he was floating on a cloud.

When Midorima finally released him mouth, Takao heard something he had never expected to.

“Hey, Midorimacchi, you take way to long to do that. He could be waking up at any minute!”

Kise?!

Why was Kise there?!

Holy crap this was embarrassing!!!

Takao wanted to crawl into a dark hole somewhere and hide.

“Kise-kun is right. You need to learn how to do this more efficiently.”

Oh god, Kuroko too?

If things follow their previous pattern…

“Don’t you always preach about doing ‘all that you humanly can’?”

Yup Kagami was there too.

Great.

“Be quiet! I am not as experienced at this as the rest of you. I am much better at simply erasing a person’s recollection of the event than taking away pain and allowing them to stay conscious!”

“Oh yeah, Midorimacchi always did it like that instead.”

“Still, you’ve been doing this every hour Midorima. At least make the effects last longer!”

Midorima had been kissing him every hour?

In front of them?!

Oh God.

“It is necessary to help his body repair itself. It is more reliable to use shorter intervals. This is completely my own fault for underestimating my hunger and he should not have had to endure this as a result.”

“You know, just talk things over and explain yourself when he wakes up. It’s not that complicated. You really do overthink everything.”

“Shut up, dunking monkey!”

“Hah?! What’d you say that for you constipated four-eyes?!”

“Gluttonous idiot!”

“Horoscope freak!”

“Oi! I only watch Oha Asa!”

While Kagami and Midorima continued their bickering, Kise and Kuroko started their own conversation.

“Hey, Kurokocchi. I’ve been wondering, but why does Midorimacchi use ‘that’ method? There are other ways of doing it…”

“It does fall back down to personal preference, but I am also confused. Midorima-kun’s preferred method usually has the rather prominent side effect of sexual arousal.”

“Ah, my precious Kurokocchi is saying obscene things…”

There were other methods?

Takao was confused as he lay there listening. Midorima had never mentioned anything about alternate methods.

Kuroko continued on, unaffected by Kise’s commentary.

“He could just numb the area like we do for Kagami-kun.”

“Hmmm… Maybe Midorimacchi has some sort of reason behind it?”

“I wonder…”

With that, they turned their attention back to the insult competition, leaving Takao to lie there in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Kei here with a little explanation!
> 
> I mentioned something called erythropoietin in this chapter. This is a type of hormone that controls red blood cell production. Its pretty common to find in performance enhancing drugs because taking it helps your body produce a lot more red blood cells than it normally would. This gets more oxygen to your muscles, giving you more endurance and strength.
> 
> Erythropoietin is also involved in the wound healing process. Midorima kept kissing Takao every hour because it exists, along with other things, in his saliva.
> 
> I am thinking of writing a prologue or something were I explain all of the features of this type of vampire and how they work, like the numbing thing and how their teeth function and feeding. Stuff like that.
> 
> Would any of you be interested in reading that or would like that kind of information?
> 
> I’ve been trying to include the data, but it’s a little difficult to do without making the story boring.
> 
> Please give me some feedback on whether or not that would be a good idea.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kind reviews and encouraging words!
> 
> It’s really nice to hear that people enjoy the things I write!


	6. Chapter 6

It took about ten minutes for Takao to get bored of playing dead.

He blinked slowly, trying to appear sleepy, and sat up.

Four pairs of eyes focused on him and the conversation, which was really just a grade-school level insult contest, died out.

“Oh good, you’re awake! Time for more fluids!”

Kise broke the silence and offered him another glass, this time the contents were pale orange.

Exactly what was Kise putting in these things?

Takao took a few halfhearted sips before he attempted to speak.

It was peach flavour.

“Erm, you think I could talk to Shin-chan for a bit?”

Kise’s expression changed, most likely realizing that his quiet talk with Kuroko had been heard. Kuroko remained as expressionless as ever, though the conclusion he came to was probably the same.

Kagami just looked confused.

Well, who could blame him?

He had been busy with insulting the resident ‘horoscope-obsessed four-eyes’.

“That’s a good idea! Here, let’s go downstairs and get something to eat ready! Have a good talk and make sure you apologize for this mess Midorimacchi!”

Kise ushered the other two out the door before flashing a smile and shutting it firmly behind him.

The silence in the room was thick and suffocating.

Takao turned back to Midorima, who was sitting at the foot of the bed with a reluctant expression on.

“Okay, first things first.”

Takao shuffled around until he was sitting cross-legged with his arms folded over his chest. He knew it wasn’t enough to make him seem larger or intimidating, but he could dream, right?

He was pretty afraid of confronting Midorima, one wrong move and he was toast.

He knew from experience that the strength in those arms and hunger for blood was no joking matter.

If he chose to, Midorima could overwhelm him at any moment.

Takao gulped and masked his fear behind his usual teasing expression.

“So, what other methods are there?”

Midorima visibly jumped.

Good, it looks like he picked up on the topic immediately.

Midorima adjusted his glasses slowly before responding.

“I am not quite sure what you mean.”

Oh, so that’s the way it’s gonna work…

“Come on Shin-chan, I’m talking about your method of making me not experience pain. You know, the super intense make-out sessions I’m subjected to once a week?”

Takao was prepared to make smooching noises to accompany his words if need be, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Midorima’s face turned the lovely shade of a ripe tomato as soon as the words ‘intense make out’ left Takao’s mouth.

“That’s–!”

“Come on, Shin-chan. Aren’t there other ways of doing it? Why that way?”

Takao kept grinning, trying his best not to let the mask fall. He couldn’t push too far and he knew it. Above all else, he didn’t want to make Midorima legitimately angry and have to face the consequences.

Luckily, Midorima only drooped a bit and answered in a sullen tone.

“There are many ways. The way I use with you will help to increase your blood production when I’m done. I could make you unconscious before I do it. I could let you stay awake and erase your memory when it’s over. I could numb the area of your neck I would be biting. I could make it so that you are unable move in retaliation.”

Midorima looked progressively more upset as he listed a multitude of options.

Why?

Why the hell did he look so frustrated about this?

Takao stared at him, confusion overcoming his fear. All Midorima was doing was explaining something trivial, so why?

Then it clicked.

The little bits of information came together and gave Takao a clear picture of the situation.

Midorima was using that method because he wanted to use it.

That was all.

Now that Takao knew about the other ways, Midorima would have no reason to continue.

Takao felt a flush creeping over his cheeks as he figured it out.

The generation of miracles ace shooter, Midorima Shintarou, wanted to lock lips on a regular basis with him.

“Oi, Takao! Are you listening?!”

Takao glanced at Midorima’s face, but couldn’t meet his eyes.

His face was feeling warmer by the second.

How was he supposed to take this?

“Y-yeah. I’m listening.”

“Evidently you are not because I asked you a question. Anyways, do you understand now that I’ve told you?”

Huh?

Wait a minute, what had he missed?

From the explosive colour on Midorima’s face, it was something pretty damn embarrassing and important.

“Sorry I spaced out, could you explain one more time Shin-chan?”

This entire thing was so strange and abnormal, Takao was unsure how he should be reacting.

Midorima let out a frustrated huff before answering.

“As I said, it is true that I am inexplicably drawn your blood, but that is not the full issue. I believe that this situation can be summarized by saying that I am drawn to you in general and that thirsting for your blood is only one part of it.”

After dropping that bomb, Midorima stood up and quickly walked out the door, face beet red with embarrassment.

Holy shit.

Was that… a confession?

 

After sitting in silence for some time, the door opened and Takao looked over to see Kise, Kagami and Kuroko walk in.

There was no sign of Midorima.

Well that much was to be expected.

“Takao, you worked everything out?”

It seemed as though the other two had filled Kagami in.

“I guess so…”

Kise and Kuroko exchanged a glance.

“Ah, so Midorimacchi told you about that.”

“Kise-kun. This is a delicate matter and you should not pry.”

“But–!”

“Takao-kun. You still haven’t finished that drink?”

Takao hadn’t even noticed when he put the drink down.

“Oh, I’m not really thirsty right anymore.”

All three of them stared at him, gazes so intense they could probably drill holes in his skull.

“Huh? Did I say something weird?”

“Kise-kun, that was the peach one, right?”

“Yeah. Peach.”

“I’ll hold him down.”

Kagami walked over, sat down behind Takao, and pinned his arms behind his back with one hand while pulling his head to the side with the other.

What was happening?!

“Kise-kun, you do it. I need to call Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko vanished and Kise walked over until he hovered over the two on the bed.

At this point, Takao’s instincts screamed at him to struggle and get the hell out of there.

The normally playful expression on Kise’s face was replaced with an icy stare and dangerous aura.

It reminded him too much of the first time Midorima had bitten him.

He tried his hardest to struggle but Kagami’s grip was like iron.

He couldn’t move.

He felt like a rabbit pinned underneath a wolf.

Helpless.

Takao’s heartbeat skyrocketed and he let out a small whimpering noise as Kise slowly bent down until his face was hovering above Takao’s neck.

Actually, scratch that. It was his mouth in that position.

Takao’s entire body shook and he tried to get away, but there was no strength in his limbs and Kagami’s grip remained solid.

“What are you–?!”

His voice came out as a breathless whisper.

He was having a hard time breathing, his chest constricting and suffocating him.

Oh god, what was happening?

“Relax.”

Kise gently placed a kiss on his neck, then he bit down on the area with his teeth.

It hurt a bit, but the pain was there nevertheless and it did not make him feel any better.

Takao felt the strange sensation of warmth at the spot and realized it was his blood leaking out.

The tremors running through his body increased.

Kise carefully licked up the blood coming out and closed the wound.

Takao couldn’t take it.

The panic built up in him until he wanted to scream, but who would help him?

The only people here, to his knowledge, were the five of them.

He had one last resort.

“…in-ch…an…”

He could barely get it out through his panic.

“Huh?”

Kise drew back slightly and wiped some blood from his mouth on the back of his hand, staring daggers with those cold eyes.

That image was enough to break Takao out of whatever trance he had been in.

Tears poured down his face as he started fighting Kagami’s grip in earnest, the invisible shackles on him disappearing.

He took as much air in as he could before screaming at the top of his lungs.

“SHIN-CHAN!”

Both Kise and Kagami seemed startled by his sudden outburst and tried to control him.

Takao ignored their efforts and tried even more violently to wrench himself out of their grasp, his entire body heaving with terrified sobs.

The door flew open and Midorima ran in, took one look at Takao’s state, Kagami’s grip and the traces of blood on Kise’s face, before practically throwing Kise across the room and wrenching Takao’s arms from their prison.

Takao was startled and confused, but he quickly realized that he was free and clung onto Midorima’s shirt. He was still shaking, eyes wide with tears pouring out.

“What are you doing?!”

Midorima sounded furious.

“Jeez, I was just checking something. Midorimacchi, we have a whole other problem to worry about.”

Takao felt Midorima stiffen in response.

“That is impossible. I have only taken blood from him a few times. There is no feasible way that it could be happening.”

“Well I just tasted his blood and confirmed it.”

“You are absolutely sure?”

“Hey! Why would I lie?!”

The whining, carefree tone was back in Kise’s voice.

Takao looked up from Midorima’s shirt and saw that they had all gone back to their normal attitudes.

It was like the last few minutes were only a bad dream.

Still scared out of his wits, he looked up to Midorima’s face and was met with an apologetic expression.

Apologetic?

“I sincerely apologize for this Takao, but there’s something you need to know.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I may have inadvertently infected you.”

Infected?

With what?

The flu?

Takao stared at Midorima in silence, his fear pushed to the backburner of his mind by a sudden wave of unease.

What was he talking about?

Then it clicked.

There was only one thing that Midorima could have passed on to him that would be worrying the four of them so much.

Oh hell.

Takao let go of Midorima’s shirt and sank to his knees.

“Shin-chan, are you serious? You infected me with freaking vampirism?”

“It was completely unintentional!”

Midorima tried to protest, but it was of no use. Takao was already starting to panic. He was downright furious at how this whole thing had turned out.

This was completely different from being a glorified blood–bag, this would affect his entire life!

He glared at Midorima, who looked equally freaked out, with as much force as he could muster.

“In Midorima-kun’s defense, I don’t believe that any of us could have predicted this. Worst case scenario, we assumed it would be at least another 40 years before anything would happen.”

Kuroko had popped out of nowhere again, the surprise making Takao’s anger dissipate. What was he, a ghost?

Wait, no, he was a vampire, not a ghost.

Actually, did it even matter?

It was all idiotic, supernatural crap anyway.

Kise shoved another glass of liquid under his nose.

“Tell us what this one smells like, just to be sure. Maybe your blood just tastes weird.”

Confused, and kind of offended, Takao took a whiff.

It smelled nice and fruity, but he couldn’t put a name to it. It was like a smoothie with a mystery ingredient.

“It smells good, but I can’t name it.”

Judging by the looks on their faces, that was not the answer they were hoping for.

“Umm Takao? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It smells kind of like a smoothie.”

Kuroko sniffed it as well.

“I can smell it clearly as well Kise-kun.”

Kise offered the drink to Kagami, the only assuredly human person of their little congregation, who also leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

“I can’t smell anything.”

Takao let fly every curse he could think of.

 

 

 

After he had been calmed down, Takao found himself getting the crash course on life as a vampire.

Midorima tried to explain all of the things that he’d likely encounter, with some difficulty. Takao could only grasp bits and pieces, half due to confusion, half because he kept on focusing on Midorima’s lips and not the words coming out of them.

From what he understood, he would probably start feeling weird cravings after a week or so, which would be the bloodlust. The beginning would apparently feel similar to wanting caffeine after pulling two consecutive all-nighters.

That was only the beginning too.

When this happens, he has go straight to Midorima, no matter what time of day, or he could be risking the lives of everyone around him. If Midorima is unavailable, for some strange reason, then he has to get to Seirin and ask Kagami to be a substitute.

Midorima would still feed off him as per usual, but the frequency would need to be increased.

Takao rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of a headache and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

This was a lot to take in.

“Well, for now we have a different issue.”

What now?

Takao was too tired to deal with this shit. All he wanted was to curl up in a blanket until he woke up from this nightmare. Living off of human blood wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he wrote ‘I want to be different!’ on his goals and aspirations sheet for class.

“I’m hungry.”

Takao stiffened.

Judging by the tone of Midorima’s voice, he wasn’t about to propose they head over to Maji for few burgers and a bucket of overly salted fries.

“Uh, Shin-chan? I’m not really sure if that’s a good idea, seeing as how I’ve just recovered form last time and all…”

Midorima walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, staring him down like a predator.

God damn it.

“Could we maybe get a rain check…?”

Takao tried to bolt, but his instincts kicked in too late. Midorima already had a firm grip on his shoulders.

“Shin-chan?”

“I used too much of my own resources in helping you recover.”

That didn’t make this situation any better!

Seeming to sense how reluctant Takao was, Midorima paused.

“I’ll try to teach you how to do this then.”

Takao shivered.

Reality came crashing down on him once again. Soon he would be the one looking predatory, sinking his teeth into flesh, feeding off of another human being.

It was not a pleasant prospect.

“You haven’t developed the means to do this yet, but watch carefully and I’ll demonstrate.”

Midorima shifted his eyes downwards, took a deep breath, then looked back up at Takao.

The air seemed to freeze, even his heartbeat felt like it was slowing to a halt.

Takao felt every muscle in his body seize up as Midorima’s eyes locked onto his own. It was like he was being pinned down by that stare.

Midorima stayed like that for a few moments, then leaned closer and kissed him, the frozen feeling disappearing and his limbs drooping like cooked pasta.

He couldn’t move.

He was completely helpless to whatever Midorima chose to do.

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but Takao didn’t like it. He wanted to be able to respond, to squirm closer to or further from that insistent pair of lips, to grab onto Midorima’s forearms, to reciprocate in some way.

Takao’s frustration only built when Midorima deepened the kiss. Not being able to move made everything noisier and messier. He felt like he could barely breathe.

Midorima broke the kiss, Takao’s breath hitching when he noticed the thin strand of saliva that joined their mouths even after they parted.

He shut his eyes as Midorima moved down to his neck, feeling warm puffs of air against his skin. Strangely, the sensation that usually accompanied Midorima’s bite was absent. The feeling was softer, not as intense, but just enough to let his arousal slowly keep building.

Takao cracked his eyes open and was met with something surprising.

The sensation was absent because Midorima hadn’t bitten him. Instead, he was slowly kissing the skin on Takao’s neck, leaving a dark trail of marks.

Huh?

Wasn’t he hungry?

Only after leaving at least several of them did Midorima actually bite, to Takao’s great relief. He had been hard since earlier, due to the kissing, and his arousal was starting to get annoying.

He felt the tugging sensation as his blood was pulled out of him and groaned.

Damn, it was like it felt better every time.

Is this what those people who frequent blood banks feel like?

Wait, that was impossible, this would be painful as hell without the kissing thing.

Takao shut his eyes again and relished in the sensation.

Maybe it was because Midorima wasn’t starving and desperate, but everything seemed slower. Instead of racing through him like a bullet train, the pleasure seemed to crawl through his body, curling his toes and arching his spine.

Midorima shifted his grip around, then Takao felt one large hand place itself very firmly on his crotch.

A different pleasure set his hips twisting upwards, the unexpected contact making him gasp.

“Shin…chan? What…?”

He forced the words out, his mind hazy and muddled.

Midorima ignored him and started moving his hand, rubbing the bulge in Takao’s shorts.

Takao gave up on thinking.

It all felt way too good.

 

 

 

Over the next ten minutes, Takao was reduced to a jello-limbed mess, gasping for air between kisses and bites. It was when Midorima pulled him into his lap to close up the wound that he noticed that there was now something digging into his hip that was not normally present.

It took a while before his mind pushed through its pleasure-induced haze and announced what the protrusion was, according to normal male anatomy.

Holy shit.

Even Shin-chan can get an erection.

Wait, Shin-chan is a guy of course he can.

That’s the normal thing.

But why now?

Oh whoops, he did mention something about attraction earlier.

Completely forgot about that…

Well, it’s probably fine. We’re stuck with each other and it feels good.

So, now what?

Knowing Shin-chan, he won’t be expecting anything…

“Shin-chan? Need some help with that?”

Midorima stared at him like he’d just offered something absurd, which he had, in a way.

Takao took a mental snapshot.

That was a good expression.

“Help with what?”

Really?

Is that all you could come up with as a cover?

Takao resisted the urge to roll his eyes and to burst out laughing. Breaking news: Midorima Shintarou is bad at deception!

Having regained some control of his limbs, Takao managed to maneuver himself so that he was sitting further in Midorima’s lap, legs loosely circling his hips.

It all felt pretty lewd and it was embarrassing as hell.

Takao moved his face closer to Midorima’s, relishing in being able to move his body and fighting down embarrassment that came with with every centimeter. Strangely, though his entire body felt relaxed and practically humming with happiness after what Midorima did, he didn’t feel satisfied.

He wanted more.

Especially more of the lips that were mere inches away by now.

Midorima still seemed confused and shocked by the turn of events, so Takao decided to just go ahead.

Shin-chan could reboot later.

He grabbed to back of Midorima’s neck with one hand and pulled him forward, the other hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

As Takao kissed him, he realized this was the first time he’d actually instigated anything with Midorima. Usually it was all one-sided.

That would have to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord this is taking forever I'm sorry about how long it took to update!!! I've really got to get my shit together... I doesn't really help that this story was originally supposed to take a completely different route. I kinda decided to make Takao turn into a vampire as a spur of the moment decision while I was finishing up the last chapter. What have I done???? *queue confused wailing here* ugh. But yeah, I'll try and be more prompt with this stuff... _(:3｣∠)_


	8. Chapter 8

It’s commonly said that a person’s hindsight has 20/20 vision.  
With every passing second, Takao found this to be more and more accurate.  
Kissing Midorima seemed to have broken some kind of invisible restraint and now, Takao was experiencing the consequences. Midorima had taken complete control after only a few seconds, his pupils enlarged and gaze hungry. Takao was almost crushed by the arms that wrapped themselves around his torso, making him unable to breathe properly and a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.   
It felt like Midorima was trying to fuse their lips together.  
His thoughts weren’t as hazy as they usually were while kissing, maybe his body was getting used to this, and so he noticed that the movement of Midorima’s lips was pretty clumsy. There didn’t seem to be any experience or purpose behind them at all.  
It sent a strange chill down Takao’s spine, thinking that Midorima probably hadn’t done this with anyone else before.  
Takao’s arms had been pinned between their chests, but he could still move his lips.   
It was messy, but it seemed that the time he spent reading magazine articles like ‘How to kiss your girlfriend senseless!’ or ‘Frenching in 10 easy steps!’ really paid off, though he had expected to use those moves on a cute girlfriend, not his green-haired, horoscope obsessed, basketball partner.  
Well, whatever.  
Sometimes life throws you limes instead of lemons.  
Speaking of limes, the one suffocating him seemed to figure things out and was doing remarkably better at the whole kissing thing, though Takao still couldn’t really breathe.  
When Midorima finally loosened his arms and let their lips part, Takao was gasping for air.  
Oxygen isn’t something he’d take for granted again.  
“Oi Shin-chan, I need to breathe sometimes you know!”  
As soon as he spoke, Midorima’s expression changed. His usual face appeared, the one where he tried to look exasperated with everything around him.   
“Hmph. Shut up, Takao. You must have done something wrong, since I do not have that issue. I have properly equipped myself with my lucky item, so I have no need to worry.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
That’s pretty rich coming from someone who’s breathing almost as heavily and sporting an erection.  
Even a blind man could see that although Midorima looked composed, he was grasping at straws. There were probably a thousand questions running through his mind, most of them centered around why that had just happened.  
It really didn’t show on his face though.  
Takao resisted making any more comments and directed his attention downwards, reaching out with one of his hands.  
He was stopped just short of his goal by Midorima’s hand on his wrist.  
“I will take care of that… erm… issue… on my own.”  
And with that, a surprised Takao was maneuvered back so he was sitting on the bed, where he watched as Midorima fled the scene.  
That was unexpected.  
He had thought for sure that he wouldn’t be stopped.  
It was strange.  
He was pondering this when the door opened and three pairs of eyes peered in cautiously.  
Ah, it all made sense now.  
Of course someone like Shin-chan wouldn’t want to do unscrupulous things when there was a risk of being caught.   
Though it seems like he clearly has no problem if he’s the one doing those things to others…  
Seeing that the coast was clear, the other three walked in with plates of food. Kise and Kagami were both carrying two each.  
“We thought it would be nicer to eat up here so we brought some food up for you and Midorimacchi too!”  
“You’re still eating way too little, Kuroko. No wonder you’re so small.”  
“This much is fine. Also, could you please stop making comments about my height when you want me to eat more? I am already doing my best and drinking milk every night so that I can grow.”  
“Whoa, really?”  
As Takao reached for a plate, the neck of his shirt slid aside.  
The other three froze, staring at the newly exposed skin. Then their faces twisted and their shoulders started shaking from trying to hold in laughter.  
“What is it?”  
Takao was more curious than worried.   
Maybe there were still teeth marks or something.  
Kagami, face red and snorting, rustled around on Midorima’s desk until he found a mirror.  
The look on Takao’s face when he saw his reflection sent Kise and Kagami howling with laughter as Kuroko desperately tried to contain himself.  
Splayed out at the bottom of Takao’s neck and across his collarbone, there was a group of kiss marks forming, probably from when Midorima had bitten him.  
Now, this was embarrassing enough already, but just to drive it one notch further, these marks didn’t seem to be random.  
No, they formed a perfect ‘M. S’ shape.  
‘M. S’  
Midorima. Shintarou.  
Takao gripped the mirror until his knuckles turned white as he recalled Midorima’s habit of writing his name on anything he’d claimed for himself, even things like his pencils and erasers.  
His face practically steamed as his embarrassment grew and grew.  
At that particular moment, Midorima walked in, frowning at the amount of noise they were making.  
Takao’s head snapped up, his voice betraying how flustered he was as he practically screeched at his partner.  
“SHIN-CHAAAAAAAN!”

 

“Now, if you turn to page 247, you’ll see a diagram of how the Sliding Filament Theory is used for all forms of muscle contraction. This process is what makes…”  
Takao stared into space and tuned out the teacher, who was droning on and on about the mechanics of movement.  
It was Tuesday.  
He had completely recovered, save for the large bandage he was sporting over those damned marks on his neck. How the hell was he supposed to explain them if their senpai saw?  
It wouldn’t be pretty, that’s for sure.  
They would both probably get pelted by pineapples, have to run extra laps, then get run over by a truck.  
He shuddered at the thought, then sneezed.  
Maybe someone was talking about him?  
The faint tickle at the back of his throat said otherwise. He was probably getting a cold.  
It made sense, his body had been working overtime to produce blood and it wouldn’t be too surprising if his immune system got weaker as a result.  
He took a few gulps out of the water bottle he kept on his desk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
It did pretty much nothing to help.  
Yeah, he was definitely getting a cold.  
He was meeting up with Midorima after practice, gotta love the joys of being a food supply, but he decided to not say anything. If Midorima caught whatever it was, that would be Takao’s little revenge.

 

The rest of the week passed, then it was Tuesday again. The tickle had grown into an itch, accompanied by a headache and with a bad mood on the side. All this was fried up and served on a golden platter of exhaustion.  
Takao felt tired and grumpy.  
To make matters worse, Midorima was as healthy as ever. Takao seriously envied that healthy constitution. This was so unfair.  
At around lunch, he started feeling a bit nauseated.  
This was one nasty bug.  
He wanted to skip practice, but ended up going anyways. If he ditched, the team would definitely make sure he repaid that lost time in full.  
He ignored his body’s protests and pushed through the drills on sheer willpower.

 

He should have obeyed his common sense and gone home.  
About halfway through practice, he fell to his knees.  
Somehow, the air had changed…  
He inhaled deeply through his nose.  
It smelled… good… almost scarily good…  
He shivered as he tried not to drool.  
It was like someone was standing in the middle of the gym cooking a huge, sizzling, perfect steak.  
But it was not steak that he smelled. No, there was a blend of different things, all distinct. One was like pineapple, another similar to a field of flowers on a hot day. There was one smell that stood out far above the rest, making his entire being practically ache for it.  
It smelled like green tea, more specifically, it smelled like matcha.  
He had never been a raging fan of the stuff, though it was pretty good, so he had no idea why it smelled so delicious to him now, when he was tired beyond belief and just wanted chicken soup in bed.  
“Hey, Takao?”  
“What happened? You okay?”  
His teammates crowded around him as he sat there, asking him questions and trying to figure out why he just plopped down in the middle of the court like a dog being told ‘Sit boy!’.  
One of them helped him to the bench, where he was assaulted by another wave of that smell.  
Where was it coming from?  
Where?!  
He looked around wildly, ignoring the people clustered around him.  
His eyes rested on Midorima, who was sitting nearby and re-taping his fingers.   
It was definitely coming from that direction. Maybe Shin-chan had that tea with him as today’s lucky item?  
He wanted it.  
He had to have it.  
Ignoring his teammates attempts to stop him, he managed to stand up and made his way over to Midorima, the smell getting stronger with every step. It was like he was being pulled forwards.  
Noticing his approach, Midorima looked up from his hand.  
“Oi, Takao. Exactly what is going on with all this noise? It is very–!”  
Midorima cut himself off when he saw Takao’s face.  
This was definitely where the smell was coming from.  
Takao was about to step even closer when Midorima abruptly stood up.  
“Takao seems to be feeling ill, so I shall take him home. I am using my two remaining selfish requests to excuse us both for the rest of the day.”  
And with that, Midorima tucked a startled Takao under his arm, grabbed their bags, and marched out of the gym before anyone could voice a complaint.  
Takao was too out of it to care.

 

Being carried out like a sack of potatoes, while embarrassing, definitely has its benefits. He was surrounded by that amazing smell.  
“Hey, Shin-chan? Is today’s lucky item matcha or something? It smells really good…”  
Midorima increased his pace.  
“No, today’s lucky item was a bag of sour-flavoured candy. I am not carrying anything related to matcha, though I do enjoy that particular tea.”  
“Huh? That’s so weird.”  
Takao stayed silent after that, racking his brain.  
This really was weird.  
After a while of walking, they reached Midorima’s house, but Takao was too focused on that smell to notice or care.  
He didn’t notice being marched up the stairs.  
He didn’t notice being dumped unceremoniously on the bathroom floor.  
He didn’t notice the door being locked.  
What he did notice was something he regretted.  
As Midorima stripped off his practice shirt, another wave of matcha-smell washed over Takao and his mouth watered. Midorima’s skin seemed to be soaked in it, making him hungry and thirsty all at the same time. His eyes focused on Midorima’s neck, where the smell seemed most concentrated, then he froze.  
Oh shit.  
Goddamn it, that’s what this was.  
He wasn’t sick.  
It was already happening.  
How the hell had he missed all the signs?  
He shivered, his entire body straining against the chains of his common sense.  
Midorima sat down in front of him, leaning back against the tiles on the wall.  
“Come here.”  
It was like there was someone else moving his body. He slowly crawled over the few feet separating them, then Midorima grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards.  
After being re-arranged, Takao ended up straddling Midorima’s lap.  
He barely noticed the compromising position.  
All he could think about was trying to resist the pull of Midorima’s scent.  
That had to be what the matcha-like smell was.  
No doubt about it now.  
“Here, it’s okay.”  
Midorima’s voice sounded kind of gentle, like he was speaking to a child.  
He reached his arms up and wrapped one around Takao’s waist, using the other to gently pull Takao’s head closer until their lips met, thoroughly using his tongue and mixing saliva.  
Takao barely felt the familiar warmth sweep through him.  
Midorima’s hand pulled at him again and this time, Takao found his face hovering right over Midorima’s exposed neck.  
“Just follow your instincts, it’ll be fine.”  
Takao tried, he really did, to hold himself back, but the urge was too strong. He lowered his lips until they were pressing against Midorima’s neck.  
This was scary, too scary.   
There was no way he could do it.  
Takao started shivering even more, eyes tearing up.  
He couldn’t even control his own body.  
His mouth opened and his teeth sank into Midorima’s flesh, cutting through like it was butter. Tears leaked out of his eyes as blood welled up around the punctures and he stopped thinking. He just let his body do whatever it needed.  
His lips made a seal around his teeth, preventing most of the blood from escaping, then he took a gulp from the pool that was forming.  
It tasted amazing, just as enticing as the smell, and he let out a groan as the flavour swept over his tongue. It lessened his headache, soothed the thirsty feeling in the back of his throat, and sent a spark of pleasure through his body.  
Is this what Shin-chan felt every single time?   
He took another gulp, but noticed that the blood wasn’t really pooling fast enough. After a bit of experimenting, he figured out that the best way to do this was to bite down harder and suck at the same time.  
As he drank, he was dimly aware of the arms keeping him close, rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down as the tears kept flowing.  
When he felt full, he let go and pulled back a little.  
The sight before him was frightening, but it shocked him enough that the tears stopped.  
The bathroom floor had a mixture of blood and water on it, making everything seem red. There was blood smeared all over Midorima’s chest, showing up clearly on his skin. Midorima himself looked a little out of breath and his face was flushed.  
“S-Shin-chan?”  
Takao forced the words out.  
Midorima glared at him, but his tone was still soft.  
“You have to lick the bite to heal it, otherwise I’ll just keep losing blood.”  
“A-ah, right.”  
Takao clumsily tried to do as instructed, but it wasn’t really working.  
“Remember how I did it, then try it that way.”  
Takao furrowed his eyebrows and tried to mimic his memories, using long, slow strokes with his tongue.  
After a few licks, he felt the puncture marks start to disappear. He continued until they were completely gone.  
Midorima lifted his hand up and gingerly pressed his fingers over the new skin, examining it.  
The blood on his torso was turning darker as it dried.  
“What are you just sitting there for? Help me rinse this off and get me something to drink. Actually, never mind. Just get me something to drink while I wash this off. You took quite a bit of blood.”  
Midorima’s voice had regained its annoyed tone.  
Takao scrambled out of Midorima’s lap and dashed out of the bathroom, thankful he was still fully clothed. His shirt was dark, so the bloodstains on it simply looked like wet patches.  
He found the kitchen without issue, grabbed a pitcher, and then turned on the water. It would probably be better to bring too much than too little.  
While he waited for the pitcher to fill, he tried to relax himself.  
It wasn’t working.  
He could still feel the way his teeth had sunk into Midorima’s neck with barely any effort. The blood had almost been hot as it went down his throat, coating his tongue. It was like drinking warm milk, thicker than water, but still liquid.  
Takao shut off the tap and grabbed a glass to go along with the pitcher before heading back to the bathroom.  
When he opened the door, he was greeted with something he had never expected to see.  
Standing in the shower with his back to the door was Midorima, a very naked Midorima, who had one hand pressed against the wall and the other pressing… lower…  
Takao dropped the objects he was carrying with a crash, the water spilling everywhere. Midorima nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise and turned around, which might have not been the best idea, since it gave Takao a full, uncensored view of his crotch.  
“T-T-Takao!!!”  
Midorima sounded embarrassed and angry as he yelled. Takao practically leapt out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.   
Holy crap.  
He’d just walked in on Midorima masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I reality, I wrote this chapter at least five times, with completely different events, but it never felt right so I never posted anything. I finally decided on this turn of events but I was spirited away for a month to somewhere with no Wifi, no cell service, and no electricity. Aka, I couldn't write it.  
> I'll do my best to be more on time with this thing so thank you for your patience up until now!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Takao pressed his back against the door and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to burn away what he had just seen, but all he did was make his erection from drinking blood earlier even worse.  
He groaned when he realized what he had done.  
There was plenty of water in the bathroom, yet Midorima had quickly chased him out to get some. Why?  
Thinking back, the request for privacy was obvious.  
Damn it.  
Takao slouched down into a sitting position. He had two options, to go back in, or to stay outside and wait.  
He prepared to wait everything out, until he heard a stifled gasp from the other side of the door.  
That did it.  
The noise sent something electric running straight to his waist. He was confused, embarrassed, and extremely turned on.  
Takao got up and threw open the door, getting some kind of embarrassed squawk from Midorima, who didn’t turn around fully this time.  
“You didn’t let me do it before.”  
That was all Takao said before marching into the shower area and grabbing Midorima’s shoulders, ignoring the flustered spew of complaints and somehow managing to turn him so they were face to face. Midorima scrambled to cover himself with his hands, face bright red.  
Takao wasted no time and yanked downwards, bringing Midorima’s upper body to a more accessible height. He switched his hold so that his fingers were tangled in the soft, damp hair at the base of Midorima’s neck and pulled again until their foreheads touched.  
Then he closed his eyes and waited.  
After a few moments, he felt Midorima’s shoulders lose their stiffness and a pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
Yup, good things definitely come to those who wait.  
As soon as he felt the acceptance, Takao breached the short distance left between their lips. He could feel the steady pulse in Midorima’s neck quicken a little as poked and prodded with his tongue.  
He was undoubtedly addicted to this.  
Was this how drug addicts and alcoholics felt?  
When Midorima was good and distracted, Takao reached one of his hands downwards. The effect was instant.  
Midorima jerked back and opened his mouth to angrily yell something, but the only thing that came out was a choked gasp. Takao grinned and gave another squeeze.  
This was fun.  
Well, everything except his own bothersome arousal.  
He didn’t need to worry much about that issue though, since Midorima decided to take action after a few more strokes.  
Takao found himself being rather efficiently stripped of his shirt, his shorts and his underwear, then shoved up against one of the tiled walls.  
Again?  
Apparently Midorima had developed a bit of a thing for pinning him against stuff…  
Takao shivered as Midorima ground his hips forward. It would have been more satisfying if they were closer in size, seeing as Takao was getting a whole lot of thigh and Midorima was getting a whole lot of stomach.  
Well, it felt good so who cares.  
Takao let Midorima do most of the work and focused on kissing.  
It was weird, but the kisses were his favourite part of the whole ordeal.  
In a strange burst of courage, Takao gently bit down on Midorima’s bottom lip, barely breaching the skin. The shiver he got in response was gratifying, so he continued. He bit down a little, enough so that a few drops of blood welled up and the nerves were stimulated, then sealed the wound.  
He did it over and over again, Midorima’s breaths getting progressively heavier with every repeat.  
Takao was slowly dragging his tongue across the wound when Midorima pushed his head closer, using his teeth to hold on to Takao’s tongue.  
Wait a minute…  
Was he going to…?  
The moan that Takao let out when Midorima bit down sounded downright pornographic. All of the millions of sensitive cells in his tongue were screaming in some weird form of pleasure, his body started shivering, all he could think about was getting more.  
Thankfully, Midorima didn’t seem inclined to stop anytime soon and started to repeat the same process Takao had been doing, to bite and heal, then bite and heal.  
It was amazing.

 

Takao was starting to get used to the changes his body was going through, but some things took longer than others.  
It was definitely weird, being able to smell other people so clearly, and he still wasn’t sure what to make of it.  
He was also around Midorima a lot more often now, and in a more intimate sense.  
It wasn’t rare for them to sneak off to a secluded corner and pass blood through a kiss when one of them got a little too hungry between classes, though it was rarely Midorima needing a snack. The number of kisses they exchanged grew as well, and for some strange reason, Takao often found himself ‘snacking’ more for the kiss than for the blood.  
It was a weird predicament to be in.  
Out of curiosity, he’d wanted to try drinking from Kagami once, just to see if that perfectly cooked steak scent would transfer into taste, but Midorima had been so adamantly against it that he’d had to give up. He wasn’t all that upset over the loss though. To him, the green tea scent Midorima gave off was better than the juiciest steak in existence.

 

It was a month before there was an issue with this new, co-dependent relationship they had formed and it involved everyone’s good friend, the seasonal cold.  
Strangely, it was Midorima, not Takao, who fell victim.  
It hit him hard too, seeing as Midorima hadn’t been to school for almost a week and hadn’t even tried to sound annoyed whenever Takao called him to check if he was still alive.  
This left Takao’s new bloodlust raging, he often found himself drooling in class over the buffet of smell spread out before him. The delicious aromas of roses, French fries, oranges and even cheese haunted him constantly. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into something, but something kept telling him that he could drain all of them dry and still not be satisfied.  
He craved Midorima’s blood, craved it to the point of almost to being in physical pain.  
Was this how Midorima had felt before?  
Takao shook his head to rid himself of those unpleasant thoughts.  
He could bear it for a bit longer.  
Just a bit longer.

 

Another two days had passed and he still hadn’t drunk a single drop. It felt like there was some kind of beast clawing at the inner lining of his stomach, sitting on his head, and tickling his throat all at once.  
It was hell.  
He couldn’t wait any longer, but if Midorima was still sick, taking blood from him was not an option.  
Takao fired off a few texts and started to make his way to Seirin.  
Thank god neither of them had a practice scheduled today.

 

“Whoa, you look like absolute shit…”  
Ah, what an eloquent greeting.  
“That’s impolite, Kagami-kun.”  
“Hrk– !”  
Kuroko jabbed his elbow into Kagami’s side to get his point across, then turned to Takao as Kagami doubled over in pain.  
“Well then, I suggest we head to Kagami-kun’s apartment. I am not a very big fan of picnics.”  
Takao smiled at the humour through his headache and nodded, then they set out.  
“Sorry about this, Shin-chan has a pretty bad cold. He won’t let me go anywhere near him.”  
“Well I’m fine with it, but are you going to be okay? I mean, what about–HNG!”  
Kagami was cut off again as Kuroko’s fist slammed into his stomach.  
“Kuroko… You asshole…”  
“Kagami-kun is just worried that you aren’t used to drinking from other people.”  
That sentence carried a darker note, made more obvious by a quick look that passed between the other two, but Takao couldn’t find it in himself to care at this point.  
His head really hurt.

 

Kagami’s apartment was huge, but empty. Everything was clean and open. Takao didn’t get much of a chance to look around though since they all went straight to the bathroom, ‘in case things got messy’ as explained by Kuroko.  
Kuroko got things started by numbing Kagami’s neck, since Takao had absolutely no clue how to, then he stepped back.  
“Okay, go ahead.”  
Kagami seemed like he was extremely used to this, it was like seeing someone in the barbershop chair getting ready for a haircut.  
Takao inhaled that cooked steak smell, trying not to get distracted by the vanilla swirling around in the background, and positioned his mouth. He only hesitated a bit before biting down, cutting through the unfamiliar flesh.  
The blood welled up in his mouth and he swallowed, relief flooding through him for a moment.  
But it only lasted a moment.  
His eyes flew open and he shoved himself away as hard as he could, spitting the remaining blood in his all over the floor as revulsion coursed through him.  
It was gross.  
Horrible.  
Disgusting.  
It was like drinking from a tub of milk that had been spoiled for over a month.  
Takao fell to his knees as his stomach heaved, trying to get everything out.  
After he had finished vomiting, he felt a large hand give a few careful pats on his back.  
“You okay?”  
“What the hell was that?!”  
Takao was freaked out, trying to figure out what had just gone wrong, and looked up at Kagami for some kind of answer. Kuroko had already fastened onto his neck, cleaning up the overflow and taking what he came for.  
“Congrats, you’re stuck with Mr. Lucky Item for life.”  
Takao frowned.  
What did that mean?  
Kuroko closed up the wounds, then detached himself.  
“This confirms it.”  
Kuroko and Kagami exchanged knowing glances before looking back at Takao, something akin to curiosity in their eyes.  
Exactly what was going on here…?


	10. Chapter 10

Takao kept all of his focus on moving his feet.  
Shin-chan had some serious explaining to do. According to Akashi, Kuroko had called him on Skype after Takao’s extreme reaction to Kagami’s blood, this entire situation could have been avoided. Naturally, there is a possibility of encountering someone and finding their natural smell attractive. Add vampirism and you get someone whose natural smell makes the other party want to bite them. A lot. In Takao’s case, Midorima was that natural match. Since he’d only used Midorima’s blood from day one, his body had become unable to tolerate anything else. It was like going from eating nothing but the highest grade of food made by personal chefs, to eating overcooked, unflavoured cup noodles and expecting it to taste the same. Of course he’d react badly.  
Takao turned the corner and sighed. Only three more blocks.  
The hunger had gotten a lot stronger after attempting to drink Kagami’s blood and it was like claws were digging themselves into his stomach lining.   
He was so tired.  
His stomach hurt.  
Why the hell did he have to go through something like this?  
Oh yeah, cause Shin-chan decided to get a cold.  
Lovely.  
Takao braced his arm against a fencepost and tried to muster his strength.  
He was almost there, just a little bit longer and then…  
Then what?  
He’d drink Midorima dry?  
Nah, it would probably end up being the other way around, seeing as Midorima hadn’t had anything in a while either.  
Unless…  
Unless he had a different source.  
For some reason this sent a twinge of irritation running the length of Takao’s body. It was a completely plausible idea too… If he had been surviving for this long, he must have some easy way of getting fresh blood.  
There was probably a long list of contacts in his phone that would drop everything and rush over if he needed a snack.  
Probably a bunch of attractive girls like the one he been drinking from before. He probably had a secret harem of fans that would tend to his every need.  
Well, maybe that was going too far…  
High school students in reality never had fan clubs.  
Thankfully, the irritation gave Takao enough energy to make it the rest of the way to Midorima’s house and ring the doorbell.  
The familiar chime sounded and the door was quickly opened.  
Takao looked up to greet whoever it was, then paused, mouth partially open.  
He did not recognize the lady who answered the door.  
She long dark hair and a bored expression. She stared at him questioningly.  
Takao’s eyes picked out that this person was probably not a relative, visually speaking.  
“Did you need something?”  
“Uhm… I’m Shin-cha… erm, Shintarou’s friend. I’m here to see him.”  
She simply blinked and stepped aside, allowing him to pass over the threshold.  
“I trust that you know your way around?”  
Takao nodded and watched as the strange lady bustled off into another room.  
Maybe she’s the blood donor…  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard a vacuum start up. She was most likely here for cleaning.  
Takao marched up to Midorima’s room and threw open the door, forgetting to knock in his haste.  
Upon walking in, his nose was assaulted by green tea. He stumbled over to the bedside and sat down.  
Midorima was asleep and the creases on his forehead were absent, making his expression look much more gentle than it usually did. He was probably dreaming of a picnic with Kerosuke or something.  
Takao’s breathing started getting faster, the feeling of hunger being strengthened by how completely defenseless Midorima looked.   
He shook Midorima’s shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. It didn’t take long before a pair of bleary, disoriented eyes started trying to focus on him.  
“Takao?”  
Good lord.  
His voice was deep, scratchy, and practically sank hooks into Takao’s ears, dragging his face even closer. This was bad. This was very bad.  
Midorima sat up and scratched at the back of his head, the movement sending another wave of scent that hit Takao square in the face.  
“Yo, Shin-chan!”  
Takao grinned through his bloodlust and tried to act normal, but the false note to his voice gave him away.  
Midorima picked up on it immediately.  
“Hungry?”  
Takao nodded. Much to his surprise, Midorima just lay back down and made himself comfortable.  
“Well go ahead then.”  
Takao knew it was probably the fever talking, but rational thought abandoned him the moment Midorima tilted his head back, a clear invitation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing anything while Midorima was sick, but the bloodlust took over him.  
He gave Midorima a rushed kiss before sinking his teeth into the side of his neck.  
The bite must have been deeper than usual because the blood welling up instantly filled his mouth. He swallowed, feeling relief wash through him as the pain in his stomach dimmed.  
He took another few gulps, then slowly began healing the wound, drinking as he went.  
Once Takao was relatively sated, he turned his attention up to Midorima. His face was sweating and flushed now, a far cry from the epitome of peace he’d been earlier. He made a breathy kind of noise every time Takao swallowed.  
Feeling kind of guilty for what he’d done, Takao quickly sealed up the wound. He shivered as he watched the changes in Midorima’s face.  
There was no doubt about the emotions plastered there.  
Takao licked his lips and shifted around until he could press the side of his neck against Midorima’s mouth.  
“Your turn.”  
He barely got the words out before he felt the stab of teeth. Takao’s breath hitched and his breathing got heavier. He could feel the weight of arousal in his hips, but he stifled the urges. No matter what, Shin-chan was still sick to some degree. There’s no way he’d sink to begging someone with a slight fever to help him get off.  
Takao felt Midorima closing up the wound and took an exceptionally deep breath to try and calm down. He would have to wait until he got home to relieve himself.  
“You done?”  
Takao leaned back and looked down at Midorima.  
“Hmph. Obviously.”  
Takao barely registered the words, focusing completely on how much deeper Midorima’s voice was. It was probably a combination of the cold and having just woken up.  
Before he realized what he was doing, he had leaned back down and started kissing Midorima again. This time he wasn’t rushing it, so he could feel all of the minor differences. Midorima’s lips were chapped and kinda scratchy, but still warm. In fact, they were probably warmer than usual due to the fever. He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, but ignored them. Instead, Takao rubbed his tongue over the roof of Midorima’s mouth, feeling a rush of satisfaction at the sound Midorima made.  
He wanted more.   
More.  
He was brought back to reality when Midorima tightened his grip, digging his nails into Takao’s shoulders. Takao broke the kiss, quickly standing up.   
“Uh, I’d better be going. Yup. I’ve gotta get home. Now.”  
“Oi, Takao! Wait a minute!”  
Ignoring the demand, Takao bolted out the door and practically ran down the stairs. He got his shoes on in record time and was out the door in a flash. He was immensely thankful that the pants he was wearing hid his erection.  
Takao shivered as he remembered the kiss. It felt like there was still something touching his mouth. He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the sensation, but it lingered.  
Face red, Takao quickly marched himself home so that he could get the weird feeling out of his system.  
It was almost impossible…  
But maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha I am trash... how long has it been since I updated this thing...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm hi?

Takao glared at his biology homework like it had just insulted his grandmother.  
It felt like he’d been dropped into a bad movie and suddenly found himself playing the part of the main character. Seriously though. His best friend turns out to be a vampire, bites him, confesses to him, turns him into a vampire as well, and now, like he’s the recipient of some cosmic joke, he starts to return those feelings?!  
He didn’t want this shit and he refused to accept that last part.  
He refused to be the guy that just sits back and let it happen.  
Takao had always thought that he’d have a normal life, complete with a dog or two and a normal relationship where they slowly fell for each other and ended up living happily ever after with a cottage. God, he wanted it so badly.  
And now it was impossible.  
Those pesky emotions he’d started to notice screwed everything up. He’d never wanted to fall for a guy, and especially Midorima of all people.  
Sure, they were good friends, but their personalities clashed so much. Takao doubted he’d ever feel truly comfortable around him.  
Takao circled option b for one of the questions as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. It had been hours, but it still felt like there was something pushing against his lips. The sensation of Midorima’s mouth was stuck there and it refused to leave him alone.   
Maybe if he bit his lip…?  
He bit down hard enough to draw blood.  
The sharp pinch kind of helped, but it created another problem. The feeling of teeth in his lip brought a flood of memories to the forefront of his mind. He could feel it like it had only just happened, Midorima’s tongue dragging over his lip to help it heal, Midorima making almost inaudible noises as he sank his teeth in, the way Midorima had taken hold of his tongue and _bitten down–_  
Fucking hell.  
Takao licked his lip to heal it and stared at his groin.  
His little jaunt down memory lane had given him something else to deal with. He quickly stood up and went to make sure his door was locked, then flopped into bed after retrieving the usual supplies from his sock drawer. He shoved his shorts down and tried to quickly make his way through the ungraceful process of jerking off.  
Something felt off.  
As Takao lay there trying to finish, he couldn't help but think there was something missing. Which was weird. He was doing the exact same thing he always did, well, used to do. He hadn’t done it himself since the whole ‘becoming a blood bank’ incident. He groaned in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so damn close, but it wouldn't end.   
He bit his lip again, accidentally this time. His imagination went into overdrive, supplying him with a mix of fantasy and memory. Suddenly there was green everywhere and it smelt like tea. There was warm skin pressed against his own, a pulse fluttering just out of reach. A large hand reached down and covered his fingers, helping him to pick up his pace.  
Takao brought his free hand up to the side of his neck and dug his nails into Midorima’s favourite spot, but not enough to break the skin.  
That did it.  
As he slowly came back to his senses, Takao realized two things.  
Firstly, he still felt unsatisfied.  
Secondly, he’d just jerked off to Midorima.

 

Takao stared at the scene unfolding before him. He must’ve fallen asleep while lying in bed reflecting on his crimes. There was no other explanation for what he was seeing.  
“Erm, Shin-chan? What are you doing up there?”  
“I am doing everything humanly possible to ensure my luck.”  
The Midorima in his dream was balancing on top of a five-foot tall exercise ball, bowls of red-bean soup in his hands and Kerosuke perched on top of his head.  
To make matters weirder, he was wearing a toga.  
This was definitely a dream.  
“Exactly what does this… well whatever it is that you’re doing, have anything to do with luck?”  
“Oha Asa told me to.”  
“Yes, I gathered that much, but Shin-chan, why the heck are you–“  
“MEEP”  
The sudden noise cut him off. What the hell was that?  
“MEEP”  
He stared at Midorima, then saw the frog statue on his head open its mouth wide.  
“MEEP”  
“Oi, Shin-chan, would you mind shutting the frog off?”  
“MEEP”  
“Yes I would.”  
“MEEP MEEP MEEP”  
Ugh it was getting louder and faster now.  
“MEEP MEEP MEEP”  
Oh god, Midorima had thrown his head back and started making the noise too.  
“MEEP”  
“MEEP”  
“MEE–”

Takao slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, cutting the god-awful sound off. He stared at the glowing display with bleary eyes.  
Thank god that had actually been a dream.  
He lay in bed staring at the clock and trying to figure out what was going on. Oh yeah, today was only Thursday. And coach had scheduled an early practice. Damn him. There had to be some kind of rule or regulation this was violating.  
Takao got up and started getting ready as quickly as he could at four thirty in the morning. After pulling his clothes on, he ran straight into the door, remembered to open it and then made his way downstairs. Coffee may be bitter and gross, but it was sure helpful on days like today. After half an hour, Takao’s brain was functioning a bit better and he checked his phone before setting out.  
A good thing he did too, because Midorima had sent him a text decreeing that today’s pickup time would be five thirty. Apparently he was feeling well enough to go to practice.  
Even at this ungodly hour…  
Takao tossed his bag into the cart and hauled his body onto the bike seat, repeating the phrase ‘I am not crushing on anyone’ in the back of his mind. Today was going to suck.

 

When he thought that today was going to suck, he didn’t think it would be a literal thing. Strangely, fate seemed to have this way of shoving the unexpected into his lap and running off with a giggle.  
Takao could tell from a mile away that Midorima was hungry. It was wound all through his scent, kind of like the effect of adding flavoured syrup to coffee. Or in this case, to green tea. As he pulled up to Midorima’s house, he realized that Midorima wasn’t the only one needing a snack. After the smell hit his nose, his exhaustion transformed into something much uglier and harder to deal with.  
Midorima wasted no time. As soon as Takao had stopped the bike, he found himself being frenched within an inch of his life.  
Kind of literally too, considering how much biting was going on.  
It was nowhere near enough.  
It was nowhere near enough, and they were in the middle of the sidewalk.  
Midorima pulled back and checked the time on his phone, breathing a little heavier than normal.  
“Well, this is problematic…”  
“Hmm?”  
Midorima fired off a few short texts and grabbed Takao by the wrist.  
Takao was sort of dizzy from a mixture of blood loss and ‘woke up at four’ syndrome, so he didn't pick up on Midorima’s intentions right away. He figured it out when he found himself being dragged indoors.  
Oh hell no.  
Hungry or not, he did not wake up this early just to skip out on practice.  
“Shin-chan, we are going to practice.”  
Takao dug in his heels, bringing their momentum to a halt in the entryway.  
“I have already sent the coach a message and used two of my requests to excuse us. Now hurry it up.”  
Well… If it was already done… Then it couldn't be helped… Right?  
Takao followed Midorima up to his room with faked reluctance and sat down on the bed. He didn’t have to wait long before lips were on his neck, metal frames pressing into his jaw. As per usual, the entire affair was not the cleanest, especially when it was his turn to take his fill. Midorima’s collar had red smears on it and they both needed a change of pants.  
As Takao was about to get up to go to the bathroom, Midorima took him by surprise and pulled him back for another kiss. His weight settled in Midorima’s lap, kneeling with a leg on either side and Midorima held onto both his forearms. The kiss was slow, almost searching. Midorima broke the contact, but kept his face close.  
“Takao, why did you do that yesterday?”  
His tone was strange, it wasn't something Takao was used to, and they both knew exactly what ‘that’ meant.  
Takao’s resolve not to fall into the rocky pit called emotion evaporated when he leaned back a little and saw just how hopeful Midorima looked. He glanced away, feeling his face heat up.  
Showing that expression just wasn't playing fair.  
“Why do you think I did it…”  
Midorima smiled.  
He fucking smiled.  
Not the smirk he usually gave, this was different. It was the kind of grin that stretched ear-to-ear and crinkled the eyes. Takao burned the image into his brain as he leaned forwards and rested his forehead on Midorima’s shoulder.  
Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually managed to crumble my writers block and get this chapter done! Honestly, i was thinking of just leaving it to rot at this point but i got a really nice comment from a lovely person that inspired me to sit down and grit my teeth and power through that shit.


End file.
